


Pilot

by Lilium125



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Fingering, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, first episode, handjob, megaseed, megatrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125
Summary: Fanfic inspired by the very first episode of the series, the pilot episode. I wanted to write how I thought the episode really went.From the text:He had been testing his grandson for days, slowly he was showing him what he was, without exaggerating too much, but Morty didn’t seem to understand the importance of what he explained to him. He was decidedly obtuse, tied to rules and morals, with his mind totally closed to anything. No, it wasn't going well. Summer was definitely more alert and insightful, very similar to Beth… maybe even too much.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Pilot

Rick chewed breakfast bored, sitting at the table with the rest of the family. He glanced with annoyed looks at his son-in-law, who ranted about the respect he owed him, about promoting Morty and other bullshit. He could have pretended nothing and ignored it, as he always had, but for days he had been looking for the right opportunity to exploit to bring Morty with him in more complex and dangerous situations. He was tired of the bullshit he had organized until then and was tired of Jerry's petulant voice, who spoke almost breathlessly. He glared at him one last time before answering him.

« Listen, Jerry. I-I-I don't want to overstep my bounds or anything. It's your house. It's your world. You're a real Julius Caesar but I'll tell you something-tell you how I feel about school, Jerry. It's a waste of time. Buncha people running around, bumping into each other. G-guy up front says, "two plus two" the people in the back say, "four" then the-then the bell rings, and they give you a carton of milk and a piece of paper that says you can go take a dump or something. I mean, it's not a place for smart people, Jerry », he glared at his son-in-law again, continuing to chop breakfast.

« And I know that's not a popular opinion, but it's my two cents on the issue », he left the cutlery on the sides of the plate, looking at everyone present before wiping his lips with a napkin and getting up. He turned to Beth, expertly placing a hand on her shoulder, barely tightening his grip in a fatherly way. The woman looked at him adoringly with a smile.

« This was a good breakfast, Beth. You really made the crap out of those eggs – he came a little closer, replacing his left hand with his right on his daughter's shoulder – I wish your mother was here to eat them », he gave her a quick kiss on the head, before leaving the dining room. He felt Beth move and Morty's head fall on the plate one last time, then closed the garage door behind him.

He had been testing his grandson for days, slowly he was showing him what he was, without exaggerating too much, but Morty didn’t seem to understand the importance of what he explained to him. He was decidedly obtuse, tied to rules and morals, with his mind totally closed to anything. No, it wasn't going well. Summer was definitely more alert and insightful, very similar to Beth… maybe even too much.

He sat on the swivel chair at the workbench, absently playing with his tools abandoned on the steel table, reflecting. It took shock therapy to wake Morty up, but he was afraid to go overboard. He had to push him, but not to traumatize him too much or it would have had the opposite effect. He ran a hand through his gray-blue hair, messing it up, thinking of an ideal solution. He took the portalgun from the inside pocket of his lab coat and began to turn the dimension wheel, looking for a suitable one in which to bring his grandson for the first time.

He hadn't shown him the interdimensional journeys yet, precisely because he wanted his first experience, his first adventure, to hit him to the point of wanting more and more. And Rick would have given him whatever he wanted...

He shook his head, stopping those thoughts immediately. He had to concentrate on the plan, no distractions, everything had to be perfectly calculated in detail. Rick couldn’t ignored the conversation with Jerry, however: he knew that Beth didn’t give consideration to her husband, but if that man had a quality it was to convince people by exhaustion. Jerry would be complaining for days until he brought Beth to the breaking point, so that she would content him just to keep him quiet. Rick put the portalgun on the counter, puffing and letting himself go backwards on the back of the chair, bringing his hands behind his head and legs on the table.

What if he made the two things intertwine?

He closed his eyes, concentrated. He had to convince Beth and Jerry that even if Morty had missed lessons, this would not have affected his school performance or his intelligence ... they had to see for themselves that the boy, if he had spent a lot of time with him, would have become a little genius.

That made him laugh.

Yes, it was doable, he just had to understand how.

He lowered his legs from the table, straightening up on the squeaky chair and starting to tremble with excitement. Everything had to be perfect, he couldn't afford mistakes. He knew a thousand substances and a thousand drugs to temporarily or permanently increase Morty's intelligence, but he didn’t want to drug his grandson. Not because it wouldn't have been easier or more fun, but because Morty had to change his ideas and views by growing, seeing, experimenting, making mistakes. He wanted Morty to see him as a divinity, for what he was: the one who was able to do anything, if he wanted to.

He grabbed the portalgun again and looked at the dimension he had set before without looking: dimension 35-C. Well, what was there in that dimension that would have come in handy? The aliens would surely frighten Morty, the atmosphere was nothing special and... he sprang to his feet, walking back and forth through the garage, his body almost trembling with excitement and his mind was going so fast that he was almost not behind him.

Mega-trees, mega-fruits, mega-seeds.

The seeds.

Their effect would have been perfect and temporary, he only needed to calculate the times well. He could have bought them immediately at the Citadel, where they sold them already worked in powder or liquid form, but where would the fun be?

He was supposed to get Morty to get them, but how? Does he have to literally climb the mega-tree? He sat back on his feet - the chair slid on the wheels for a few meters - and grabbed the tools to create what he would need: shoes that allowed him to walk on any surface would have been excellent.

He wanted to make Morty do everything, this was to be the definitive adventure to test him. Failed this, he would have thrown in the towel with him... maybe he was more like that idiot Jerry than he thought.

He shook his head again to focus on the shoes he was building and how to get the boy to take the seeds. An injection would have been the most immediate way, but working on them would have taken time. He could melt them in his mouth, but he knew they tasted disgusting and Morty wouldn't keep them in his mouth for long enough to dissolve them.

He could have made him believe that it was strictly necessary to let them melt in his mouth, he could also force him, but it would have been easier to convince him to put them up in the... he stopped, the instruments suspended above his invention.

He felt an excited shock as a grin pursed his lips. He quickly recalculated his whole plan just to get to that situation. It would have been more difficult, there were more risks that something would go wrong, but he was sure it would be worth it.

All he needed was an excellent excuse, Morty would never have suspected anything. He hated going through interdimensional customs, but it was the only way to convince the boy to stick the seeds up his ass.

Fuck, how big were those seeds?

He closed one hand into a fist, estimating their size and another shake between his legs threatened to make him lose concentration. No, he couldn't get distracted, not now. He ignored the starting erection, returning to work on anti-gravity shoes.

He could have prentended that the portalgun no longer worked, that it was broken or unloaded... he would have improvised at the moment, any excuse was fine. What could Morty know about how interdimensional travel worked?

He looked at his watch, calculating the times until the last second. Surely they wouldn't have passed customs easily, how long would they have run away? They would have time, so he could take liberties on the run to test the boy's reactions before the seeds began to take effect. He looked at his watch again.

He had to be careful of the discussion that would have arisen with Beth and Jerry, it had to be at the time limit, when the seeds were already well dissolved, but before they were totally dissolved, causing Morty to react otherwise.

He resumed working on his shoes, better elaborating the almost ready plan. He had to do it right away, taking advantage of Morty's school principal. For weeks, Principal Vagina had sent him notices about the boy's absence, asking him to report to his parents and if he had taken Morty away from school again, that man would have called Beth or Jerry directly. Great. With the erection that made his pants tight and threatened to drive him crazy, he finished working on antigravity shoes, a satisfied grin painted on his face.

An acid green portal appeared in the garage, from which Rick emerged. On his feet he wore the shoes that he himself had built and which had just made his grandson’s legs shatter.

" _Morty, oh, you really d-did a number on your legs right now. You know, you got to turn the shoes on, Morty, for them to work. Yeah, look I turned mine on. I had no problem getting down here. It was a leisurely breeze_ ".

It had been difficult not to laugh at the beginning. He specifically omitted that the shoes had to be put on, but he didn't really expect Morty to fall ten meters like a bag of shit. Then, Morty started to moan and scream and with the excuse of helping him he had gone away, because hearing him complain like that, when he was still excited by the idea of what he had planned and that was going exactly as he expected, was torture. He had run away as soon as he felt the cock harden again.

He went over to the shelf where he kept all his gadgets and pulled out a syringe that would have fixed Morty's legs in the blink of an eye. He allowed himself a moment of silence to calm down, because he was horny to death and thinking about what would come next didn't help him.

He took the whiskey flask out of the inside pocket of his coat. He had promised himself that for that adventure he would not go overboard with alcohol to stay present from start to finish, but it was becoming a really nice challenge to remain sober, in every sense.

He took a long sip before reopening an interdimensional passage to return to Morty, still in agony in the 35-C dimension.

The garage was silent, in dim light, Rick was lying in the carrycot on the overturned seat, his legs stretched on the dashboard and his pants unbuttoned and soiled with semen.

Although he had already come, he could not stop, he continued to masturbate thinking about what had happened. Everything had gone as he had expected, even better than he had imagined. Morty had been very good, even when he asked him to shoot the customs aliens who were chasing them. For his part, he had tried to interfere as little as possible, wanted to see how Morty got along and had been pleasantly surprised at how the boy had handled the situation. Even the initiative to use anti-gravity shoes to escape had been a good idea, certainly banal, but for the grandson's knowledge it was a good solution.

He only regretted not going into the bathroom with him to help get the seeds into his ass. God damn, he would have liked it...

The cock throbbed in his hand, still wet with semen from the previous orgasm. Too bad that the seeds had completely dissolved, because he would have liked to help Morty to extract them, but it was fine too. If he wanted, he would have created other opportunities.

He bit his lips, increasing the rhythm of his hand, clutching the rod of the hard cock in his hand. Also putting that idiot of a Jerr in his place was exciting and easier than expected. As far as Beth was concerned, he hadn't had the slightest doubt that he would convince her, since his daughter believed anything he said.

He went back on his thoughts, when Morty looked at him in admiration while telling him that he had been on a dimension where everyone remained young forever and he was a celebrity. He laughed a little while he was telling him about it and he couldn't look Morty in the eye. How could he think about that? He must have seen something like this in some movie... he kept babbling about that dimension, until he had passed the seeds to Morty, telling him that the only way to go home was to put them up on his butt.

“ _Put them way up inside there, as far as they can fit._ _You got to do it for grandpa, Morty. Y-you've got to put these seeds inside your butt_ ”

And Morty had done it.

He had really slipped those huge seeds into his virgin ass.

And he had done it only for him. Rick reached orgasm again, splashing on him and letting a guttural rattle of pleasure escape, relaxing on the seat of the spacecraft.

He wanted more. He wanted other adventures like that.

“Rick and Morty and their adventures, Morty. Rick and Morty forever and forever”.

He wiped his semen-stained hand on the blue T-shirt – on which he had already come twice – and got up, getting off the spacecraft.

It was time to work on the next plan. A plan to get Morty's math teacher to give him a good mark. Maybe convincing him in his dreams... Yes, he would have thought better about it while taking a shower. He was looking forward to seeing how Morty would react to the next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rickishmorty for translating this fanfic!


End file.
